Restraint
by Sylvanius
Summary: Like so many before them, Daine and Numair fall prey to the temptations of Beltane. Set several years post-RotG in an AU where they never became romantically involved.
1. The Morning After

Daine dreamed even as she stirred. Her dreams were fever dreams but of another kind—they were not born of illness but of hands and lips and lustful sighs.

She rolled over, wanting to fall back into sleep and the visions it offered but the flickering of sunlight through her eyelids brought her to awareness sharply.

She was not, as she expected, in the rider's barracks where she usually woke when in Corus. Early morning light sifted through the forest around her as her memories from the night before began to fall into place. Stranger than not waking in her own rooms had to be not waking nestled between several mammals—in fact, it appeared that only one mammal had spent the night with her. Next to her, still sleeping, lay her former teacher and friend Numair Salmalin.

What had transpired was obvious. They both lay bare on his cloak that was spread over the ground of the clearing, her own draped over them and tangled around their naked limbs. She still wore her badger's claw and goddess circle, thank the gods, but the rest of their belongings were strewn about on the forest floor. She felt herself blush scarlet when she recalled the details of what had transpired where they lay.

She sat up, letting her cloak fall from her chest. They would need to talk when he awoke and no doubt he would be a stubborn dolt about the whole thing. She had to admit she was fair surprised herself. While there had been moments in the past several years where she thought there had been a flicker of _something_, they were just that—moments. She had brushed the thought off as a silly daydream on her part. She knew enough of his history to know what he wanted and that she was not it. She thought if she said anything he would laugh as he did when others made insinuations. She thought he would find her fancy childish, and not consider them the desires of a woman.

He had treated her like a woman last night though, a voice in her head whispered. She grinned and bit her lip as she remembered his strong hands running through her hair and gripping her hips. Lust she was familiar with, but this all-consuming fire that seared her to her core was something altogether new. She wanted more.

Numair stirred, startling her, and she reached down to brush a tendril of thick black hair from his face. He sighed and leaned into her touch, resting once more. She studied him now, resisting the urge to touch him more. She winced when she saw scratches on his chest and stomach—she would have been prudent to remove the badger's claw, however from the look of the make-shift bed anyone who saw could tell that sensibility and caution had not been their main concern but for one detail. She smirked, when she noticed the crude and clumsy protection circle in the earth surrounding them. She didn't know if he would be more embarrassed to wake next to his former-student or to see how shoddy his protection circle was.

She tried to think of when he had created it and chuckled when she remembered him moving her around the clearing as he kissed her lips and neck, desperately, before bearing them down to the forest floor. He must have drawn it with his foot. At least they were hidden from any prying eyes.

Her laugh must have been enough to rouse him because she felt him waking in earnest now. She leaned back on her hands, watching him carefully. He rolled to the side, chest pressing against her hip. A clumsy hand reached out to wrap around her waist making her breath hitch. Numair rubbed his face against the flesh of her hip, a soft sigh escaping the man. Daine fought to control her breathing as the hand against her waist moved upward, flattening against her belly. Fire coiled there and she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the mages ministrations.

All good things come to an end, however, and she felt the man freeze, his thumb no longer tracing idle circles on her bare skin.

"Daine?" It came as a whisper, hoarse and horrified. Daine looked down at her friend. He looked up at her through sleep-mussed hair, his body still wrapped around her waist.

"Good Morning." She said quietly, and noted with amusement that she spoke to him with the same tone she would use to avoid spooking a timid woodland critter. Her smirk quickly turned to a pout when he drew away, rolling over onto his back. She could already see his mind working overtime to piece together their current state, his face becoming pale and panic creeping into his dark eyes. She noted, smugly, that while his mind may be reeling, from what she could see of his form under the thin summer cloak his body had no misunderstanding about what it wanted. She felt the heat in the pit of her stomach intensify once more at the sight of his desire.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith," he muttered and ran a large hand through his hair. He looked at her now and she could see distress written in every detail of his face. "I am so sorry." His voice was laden with guilt and she had to stop herself from laughing at his silliness.

"Whatever for?" She fell back on her side, supporting her head with one hand. She took no care to cover herself with the cloak that was now pushed down over the curve of her hip and was pleased to see his gaze move over her breasts. Despite his distress there was no mistaking the heat in his gaze.

"Whatever _for_?" He nearly hissed, "Magelet, I took advantage of you."

"Did you?" She was openly smirking now and scooted closer to the man, her body brushing lightly against the side of his. He shuddered.

"Don't be pert." He rubbed his nose. "With the festivities and the drink last night you were vulnerable. A man of my age and reputation should know better than to have put you in that position." He sighed, his disgust with himself evident.

"Were you drinking, Master Mage?" She couldn't help herself. She placed a hand on his chest, winding her fingers through the hair there and brought her face closer to his, her breath tickling his earlobe. His breath hitched and she smiled. She slid her hand down his stomach only to have it caught by his own larger one. To her irritation he held it there instead of guiding it further.

"Daine," he gasped, not looking at her.

"What?" She knew she was pouting.

"I am trying to apologize for this situation and you're _flirting_." He sighed, tightening his grip on her hand, "and not much," he added, almost as an afterthought. If she didn't know better she would say he was having trouble keeping his thoughts straight.

"Same for me, so the drink is a poor excuse." She pressed her breasts more firmly against his side, feeling a soft rumble emerge from his chest. "As for the festivities I have been to plenty a party and kept my wits about me." She sighed when he sat up, knowing a losing battle when she saw one.

"Daine, regardless of the details I pursued you and wooed you into my bed when I had no right or place to do so. Your trust in me—" he faltered here before continuing, "it's a simple thing for a man of my experience to trick a woman of yours into their arms. I had thought better of myself than to coerce you into something you had never asked for." He looked away from her. "Obviously I had too much faith in myself," he muttered before looking back at her and grimaced. "We should get dressed." He reached over to grasp the fold of the cloak bunched at her hip, meaning to pull it up and cover her.

"If I remember last night correctly I'm fair sure I _was_ asking for it." She said it softly and stared him straight in the eyes. She could see the heat in his own when they met hers for a breathless moment. He swallowed and dropped his gaze to where his hand bunched the fabric at her waist.

Instead of pulling the cloak up he brushed his fingers against the bare skin and pressed his thumb into her hip. Daine was not sure which one of them were the one trembling as his gaze moved up her body, slowly, and he licked his lip unconsciously. A soft moan escaped her lips and, spurred on by the sound, Numair gripped her hip more firmly.

Daine thought she might pass out from the giddiness when he drew his hand down her thigh, most definitely the direction she wanted him to go in, pushing the cloak further down. His hand wrapped around to her inner thigh, teasing her. She wasn't sure she could even form the words to ask him to touch her where she desired it most.

She opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her, eyes dark and wanting. His ministrations had paused. Understanding that he was asking permission she closed the short distance between them and pressed her lips against his. His response was immediate and frantic. Crushing her lips with his own he turned her over onto her back, covering her body with his own. Shivers went up her spine, fed by heat from every place their bodies met.

Numair moved his attention to her neck, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. He seemed to take delight in the sounds it evoked from her and she rolled her hips against his, eager to feel him. He moaned and ran his hands down her sides until he gripped her hips and rocked his own against her.

Past the point of any care beyond the man above her she wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling him settle between them. He was kissing her again, tongue coaxing her swollen lips open as her hands gripped at his shoulders. She rocked her hips against him once more, taking pleasure in his shudder. She was so close now to being possessed by him as she had been the night before, coming undone in his arms and—suddenly where there had been heat there was only cold morning air. She blinked, momentarily stunned.

Numair was kneeling over her, looking down at her and struggling to catch his breath.

"We need to stop." His voice was ragged but firm. Daine propped herself up on her elbows and opened her mouth to protest with a few choice words not fit for use outside of barracks but he shook his head. "Daine, please. If you press me I won't be able to stop myself again but I'm asking that you leave things be for right now. I need time to," he faltered, searching for the words, "process this, I suppose. Here and now is the time and place for nothing but more rash decisions."

She sighed, but the look in his eyes had her defeated. He was asking something of her that she could do, and so she would. Despite her irritation she couldn't help but take in his form as he kneeled, bare, over her. His breath still came fast and his well-muscled chest rose and fell with each inhale. Dropping her gaze she could see that despite his words his desire was not diminished. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. He blushed, looking away.

"If you're thinking it's due to a lack of attraction don't. There is more than enough of that, sweetling." She blushed at the new nickname and fell back to the ground. She heard him sigh and move away from her. From the rustling sounds she assume he was tracking down his errant clothing. Modesty was not particularly high in her priorities but she grudgingly sat up and wrapped her cloak around herself, accepting that the morning was not heading for the ending she had hoped it would.

Numair stood with his back to her, securing his breeches. Daine sensed a starling nearby and blocked off her wild magic after offering a brief good morning. She had enough on her mind without comments from every creature within her range.

"Are you not speaking with me?" Numair looked over his shoulder at her. She could tell he was trying to keep his tone light but she recognized the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him and stood, clutching the cloak around her. She moved to stand before him and cocked her head.

"Of course I'm speaking with you. I'm just—" she found herself at a loss for words and offered an exaggerated exhale instead. He chuckled at that.

"I understand exactly what you mean." He smiled at her and she felt her stomach flutter. Would it do that every time he looked at her now?

"I have to ask," she looked at him through hooded lashes and knew she was pouting, "Are you sure?"

"Mithros, Daine, don't do that to me," He ran a hand through his hair, "Do you have any idea what a look like that will do to a man?"

"I'm trying to find out." She replied impishly, earning another laugh.

"I noticed." He placed his hands on her shoulder. "I promise that we will talk about this, and soon."

"Talk?" She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, but she noticed that this thumb had found its way to the edge of her cloak and was stroking a patch of skin at her collarbone. It was distracting, to say the least.

"Can you give an old man some time to think things through?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not old," she admonished, ignoring his mutter of 'comparatively', "and you think too much already." She placed a hand on his chest and he hissed, dropping his grip on her shoulders. She pulled back and grimaced as he looked down to see his wounds. "Sorry, the badger's claw isn't always the most practical."

"No doubt this is the badger god's way of punishing me." He inspected the wounds and she laughed.

"Since you've gone respectable on me do you want to head back?" She eyed the blue gown laying on the forest floor and grimaced. Another of Thayet's gifts ruined no doubt.

"Ah," he rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "I think that there is some clean up that I need to attend to first."

'We're hardly the only couple to sneak into the woods on Beltane, Numair." She blushed and looked away at his raised eyebrow at her use of the word couple. "No one's going to be surprised to find a clearing with the ground disturbed." Numair mumbled something in reply and she had to ask him to repeat it.

"I actually meant the protective circle." He was blushing crimson, "Hags bones if someone saw that I had done that." He ignored her laugh as he looked at the crude and uneven line encircling them.

"In that case, I am going to fly back. Bring my things back with you?"

"Of course, Magelet." He patted her on the shoulder.

Feeling bold, she smiled and, not letting her gaze fall from his own, dropped her cloak to the ground. She waited for his resolve to falter and his eyes flicker over her body before changing shape and flying back to the castle.


	2. Dancing

Whether or not Daine and Numair's definition of 'soon' was the same it became irrelevant over the next several weeks. Between Daine being called to a group of rider's in need of rescuing and a ship of Scanran dignitaries who were stranded off the coast of Port Caynn during a storm and had taken refuge in the capital the two mages could barely find a public moment together, much less a private one.

Daine was doing her best to be understanding considering the circumstances, but she could not help the nagging feeling that she was more eager to speak about what lay between them than the mage was. He could barely meet her eye without blushing, never mind seeking her out for long conversations. She noticed that when they did manage to be in the same room he took extra care to leave space between the two of them. Gods forbid they accidentally touch. Despite her irritation the thought of touching the man always made her stomach flutter.

Her eyes scanned the colorful crowd, looking for him. The Scanran delegates had passage arranged for them at the end of the week to continue their journey, but until then every luxury afforded to a diplomatic party had been provided by Their Majesties—including nightly feasts and dancing.

Daine had been able to weasel her way out of each one since she had returned from her mission with the rider's, but Thayet had finally cornered her and insisted that she attend the remaining functions. Daine had agreed, begrudgingly, but at the request of having a new gown provided at the excuse of her old one being too snug. She suspected that Thayet had an inkling that the real reason was a swain because she had personally gone to Kuri and had three designed and delivered to her rooms with a note from Thayet telling her to leave the blue for last. While the gesture was more than appreciated she sometimes wished that she had less observant friends.

She stood in the first of the gowns tonight. Green silk hugged her body. The sleeveless gown, a new style in court, was embroidered with gold roses at the high collar and waist that caught the light as she moved. Thayet had sent a handmaid to pin up Daine's unruly hair. She couldn't argue that she felt more confident in the gown than she would in the pink cotton dress she usually donned for summer events.

She found herself caught by a Scanran mage for the most of an hour following dinner and lost track of Numair, who had been seated away from her. A downside to no longer being his student is that she could no longer count of being seated near him as his apprentice and was placed strategically in her own right.

The Scranran mage finally broke off their conversation when he was introduced to Lindhall by another dignitary and she slipped away quietly. She could see a group of Squires eyeing her closely and slipped into the crowd before one could pluck up the courage to ask her to dance. She was uncomfortable performing the courtly dances as she never felt she had mastered the grace they required and was not interested in the affections of any man save one.

She scanned the crowd for her lanky friend and felt herself pale. Apparently she was the only one avoiding dancing for the night. Numair was dancing with a shapely blonde she recognized as a noble from Scanra, though the woman's name escaped her. She tried to remain even-tempered—perhaps Numair did not even know that Daine had attended the nights festivities but her mind wandered to how Numair had been filling his time since Beltane.

As though he realized that he was being watched Numair turned his head to look at Daine. He faltered slightly in his steps but recovered quickly with an apology to the woman at his side, turning his attention back to his partner.

Daine fought the urge to pout and accepted a goblet of wine from a passing page. His eyes lingered on her waist, cinched by a girdle she had vehemently protested but still appreciated the results of, before moving on to the next guest. At least _someone_ appreciated her effort.

She drained half of the goblet before being interrupted by a particularly cross dragonet at her feet. She smiled and bent down to pick up Kitten. The dragon sniffed her goblet as Daine admonished her.

"You know you don't like it, Kit. Remember Midwinter?" Kit offered a series of chirps in response.

"A little young, isn't she?" Lindhall stood beside her, free from the clutches of the Scanran mage.

"Oh, you should see the things she's eaten. I gave up on trying to keep anything from her pretty early on." Daine made a face, "If not I wouldn't have time to do anything else." Kit squirmed in her grasp, stretching towards Lindhall who plucked the dragon from Daine's grasp gladly.

"Would you like to see Bonedancer? I believe he is causing havoc around here somewhere." He addressed the dragon, who nodded and whistled, before turning to Daine. "Do you mind?" Daine shook her head in response and Lindhall disappeared into the crown with Kit.

"Causing trouble?" Numair stood beside her and Daine jumped slightly at his sudden presence. In response to her questioning look he motioned towards his former teacher and the dragon disappearing into the crowd.

"Always," She grinned before raising an eyebrow, doing her best to keep her tone light, "Where is your friend?"

"Friend?" His brows knitted in confusion and Daine sighed, blushing.

"The woman you were dancing with." She looked ahead of her, not wanting Numair to see the extent of her jealousy. She was sure it was written plainly on her face. There was a soft 'oh' from Numair followed by a moment of silence.

"Lady Birgit from the Scanran delegation," He murmered softly. "Jon and Thayet asked me to keep her entertained." He was inspecting the hem of his black robe.

"And have you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have I what, magelet?" He was studying her now, as if trying to decipher a code.

"Kept her entertained?" Daine replied dryly. Numair smiled in return.

"In dancing and polite discussion _only_." He had moved closer to her now and grasped her hand in his own larger one, squeezing it tightly. "Jealous, magelet?" He chuckled when she looked away. "Don't think I haven't seen how the young men look at your tonight." He whispered in her ear and rubbed in thumb along the inside of her palm. "I know the feeling."

"Do you?" She tried to keep her voice even but knew it came out breathless.

"Yes." His eyes were serious and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Don't think that I've forgotten that we are to have a discussion, and soon. I'm sorry that things have been so busy." Daine sighed, resigned.

"I know. Might you have time tonight?" She looked at him hopeful but his reply was cut short.

"Numair, there you are!" Thayet approached the two, swathed in deep purple silk. Daine who had been feeling rather confident in her own gown signed enviously. She felt like a beanpole next to the shapely monarch. Numair let go of Daine's hand and stepped away from her ever so slightly.

"Your majesty," Numair bowed and Daine followed suit, forgetting that she should have curtsied. Thayet looked at her, amused, but said nothing.

"Lady Birgit has been cornered by Harailt—could you rescue her before she gets his _entire _speech on the benefits of unicorn bile?"

"Of course," Numair couldn't quite keep the laugh from his voice as he bowed to the Queen before turning to Daine. "Lunch tomorrow?" He asked as he leaned over and gave Daine a quick kiss on the cheek. She nodded and he lingered, whispering to her, "You look _breathtaking_, magelet." He broke away and disappeared into the crowd. Daine felt a blush spread across her cheeks and tried to ignore Thayet's studying look.

"Here," Thayet smoothed a curl at the back of Daine's head, smirking and looked the younger woman over. "Don't you look pretty. I've noticed you aren't dancing." The Queen raised a delicate eyebrow and Daine rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment.

"Thank you for the gown," Daine ran her fingers along her skirt, the material soft under her touch.

"Don't mention it," Thayet waved her off. "There's nothing like a good garment to give a woman confidence." She drew away, looking at the girl again. "Don't wear the pink one tomorrow—save it for Midsummer. I have another I've been working on and Kuri said she should have it ready tomorrow."

"Thayet, you've already given me too much." Daine balked, her small room already had more finery in it than it could hold.

"I won't hear of you refusing it so I had better see you in it tomorrow night." Thayet winked and looked over her shoulder. "Oh dear, I know that look. Jon needs my help." Thayet departed, leaving Daine alone once again. She saw that Numair was dancing with Lady Birgit again and turned away before her scowl became too obvious.

A young Knight soon introduced himself and asked her to dance. She accepted, amused to see that he was one of their own. Since the Immortals War several years prior few men at the Tortallan court were brave enough to approach her. Some may see it as a pity, but Daine felt that it had the benefit of weeding out some, though not all, of the rif-raff. There had been a dances and flirtations born of dares though. That had stung but she had gotten over it and they died out quickly enough. She couldn't help but eye the young Knight, Sir Merric she found out, with mild suspicion regardless.

They moved through two dances before a tap on the Knights shoulder interrupted them. According to etiquette Sir Merric released Daine into Numair's arms as the next dance began.

"Abandoning your post?" She teased and Numair smiled.

"The Gallan Ambassador cut in so I am free to be yours for the moment." His hand gripped her waist just a little too firmly.

"You're mine then?" She raised an eyebrow at his blush. "For the moment anyway?"

"For the moment." He agreed, not elaborating. "Although with the Gallan ambassadors lead feet I may be in need of a partner for the rest of the night." He pulled her closer and she looked up at him, taken aback by the heat in his gaze. Maybe a little jealousy was what he needed to act instead of think.

"Lucky for you I'm free," she paused, staring at him through her lashes, "for the night." She raised her gaze to be more direct, wanting to ensure he understood the meaning of her words. He blushed and spun her around, catching her once more in his embrace. The rest of the dance and half of the next passed in a heated silence. Daine was trying to determine just how long they had to wait until it would not be noticed if they left when Numair's heavy sigh interrupted her thoughts.

"Looks like I am not relieved of my duties." He was staring off of the dance floor and Daine followed his gaze to see Lady Birgit unattended. Numair smiled at the visiting lady and squeezed Daine's hand in apology. "Probably for the best."

"I would disagree." She muttered and he laughed.

"Noon-bell tomorrow, Magelet." He squeezed her hand again before moving away across the dance floor. Daine pretended not to see Sir Merric making his way towards her and made her exit—acutely aware of Numair's gaze on her as she moved.


	3. Red

She must have vexed the mother goddess something fierce for the noon-bell did not see her with Numair, but helping a mare with a difficult birth. Twins were a long-shot to begin with but with the second foal tangled in the umbilical cord she was needed to see things through. She had scribbled a hasty note with her regrets to Numair and sent it with a starling.

She was hoping the mage may come to her but when she finished late afternoon light was filtering into the stable and Numair was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, have a visitor and was grateful for the wineskin of water Onua handed her.

"Thanks," Daine gasped after draining half of the skin.

"Want to get dinner?" He K'mir offered a hand which Daine grasped and, wincing as her stuff muscles stretched for the first time in hours, stood.

"I need to bathe and dress for tonight." Daine grimaced.

"Another night of finery with Tortall's finest?" Onua laughed at the look on Daine's face. "That's why I stay with the horses—they don't expect you to dress up _or_ be as polite." Daine laughed as they walked towards her room.

"Did Numair come by while I was working?" Daine tried to sound nonchalant but noticed Onua's glance in her direction.

"Not that I saw. Do you know what's going on with him? This pet he's in is tiresome." The K'mir probed.

"Pet?"

"Surely you've noticed. Everyone else within a league of him has." Onua replied, dryly.

"I've barely seen him since I've been back." The reply was honest, if incomplete.

"That's odd in itself." Onua turned the younger woman to face her, inspecting Daine closely. "Fine, tell me when you're ready. I'll leave you to your affairs." Onua moved away, waving behind her and Daine wondered at her friend's choice of the word 'affairs'.

That night saw Daine bathed, groomed and wrapped in yards of deep red silk that left her neck and collarbone exposed. Daine had balked when she had opened the package that Thayet had left for her—the Queen had surely outdone herself and Daine felt conspicuous in such finery. Despite her hesitance Daine had to admit that she felt alluring, which was not a descriptor she had ever dared applied to herself before. Thayet had sent a maid once more, who had pulled Daine's curls back but left them hanging down her back in soft ringlets. The poor woman almost had to call another attendant to help her secure the corset with how tight it was laced. Daine had Miri loosen it just a little bit after her helper had left—now she could understand why court women had a habit of swooning.

Thayet's labors had not gone unnoticed by the other guests either. Daine felt eyes following her throughout the night, though one set pleased her far more than the others. She fought to hide her smirk throughout dinner when she noticed Numair trying to watch her from the corner of his eye. He was partially successful, and seemed to be able to carry on conversation at his own table however he did miss his mouth and drop a piece of mutton onto his lap at one point. He recovered with what looked like an apology to Lady Birgit and a stunning blush.

As the party began to move into the adjoining hall for dancing Daine looked up to see Thayet's eyes on her. The older woman motioned for Daine to follow her and disappeared into a door behind the head table. Daine politely declined an offer to be escorted into the next room by the mage who had been seated next to her and followed Thayet. She found herself in a meeting room and continued on through another door and into an adjoining sitting room where she found her friend.

"My Queen," Daine curtsied, smiling under Thayet's scrutiny.

"Don't you look lovely," Thayet smiled and grinned widely. "I am sure that whatever young man you have your eye on will think so too." She raised an eyebrow at the young woman's blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daine refuted the claim but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Thayet rolled her eyes and ignored the statement.

"Here, I just don't know if it's sitting the way it should." Thayet reached out and tugged the bodice down, inching it lower on her chest.

"Thayet!" Daine blushed—the dress already showed much more than she was accustomed to.

"Daine?" A light tenor voice came from the doorway and both women turned to see Numair who blushed, looking surprised to see Thayet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He bowed to his queen, but his gaze lingered on Daine.

"That's alright, I'm just fussing over our Wildmage." Thayet replied, her attention set squarely on the garment she was still tugging at. "I was just explaining to Daine that now that she's got a shape she should flaunt it. Don't you agree?" Thayet asked the mage wickedly.

"That may depend on the reason." He said dryly and Thayet shot him a look.

"It can be for _whomever_ she pleases." Thayet replied just as dryly, making her meaning clear.

"Please stop, both of you." Daine stared at the ceiling, wishing that the ground would swallow her up.

"I'm sorry, Daine," Thayet laughed, "I'm just teasing. Numair more than you."

"How thoughtful of you to include me." Daine couldn't help but meet Numair's eyes and smirk at his response. He winked at her and she felt her stomach flip, sighing.

"Oh, that's it!" Thayet had turned Daine around to face Numair and was fussing with the ties at the back of the gown. "Does this corset go any tighter?"

"It does, but _I_ don't" Both of her companions laughed.

"Who _tied_ this?" Thayet murmured and Daine replied, sheepish.

"Miri?"

"_Daine_," Thayet sighed, shaking her head. "I'll let you keep it looser but the ties need to be fixed. Numair, I need your help." The mage flushed.

"That's hardly appropriate," he held up a large hand. Daine could practically feel Thayet's eye roll.

"You two spend half the time running around the wild just the two of you, not to mention Daine's probably naked half of that." Thayet tugged the corset laces sharply, cutting off Daine's protest at her statement. "Don't turn into prudes on me now. Come here and hold these." Numair sighed and held the laces in place as Thayet deftly unwound and retied them, tucking them snugly into place. "There." Thayet patted her on the shoulder and moved around to face her. She squinted, ensuring that we work was sound, gave the gown one final tug downward and nodded, pleased with the final product. "Perfect. I will see you both out there." She patted Daine's shoulder and made her exit, leaving the door ajar behind her.

Daine was suddenly acutely aware of Numair, standing behind her. His body was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him though he didn't touch her. She realized, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, that this was the first time they had been truly alone since they'd lain together. Numair murmured something and she turned her head.

"What?"

"We should talk." He repeated, voice just above a whisper. From the corner of her eye she could see that his eyes were roaming over her exposed neck and, it occurred to her, with his height and position he likely had a very clear view down her bodice. She felt a flush rising as he took a step forward, pressing the length of his body against her own. His hands came to her shoulders, grasping the bare skin there.

"Now?" Her voice was breathless. He leaned down, burying his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured into her neck before pressing his lips against her pulse. She moaned softly and let her head fall back. His hands moved down, over her breasts and stomach. She wrapped her hands around his, pressing them more firmly against her and rolled her hips backwards, grinding against him. He gasped, breaking his lips away from the nape of her neck.

He spun her around and covered her lips hungrily with his own, backing her up until her thighs hit the edge of an oak table. He slid his hands down her waist and grasped the back of her thighs, lifting her so that she rested on the edge of the table. Daine was mildly aware that the door was still open but couldn't bring herself to care. She moved to nibble on Numair's earlobe, please to feel him clutch her waist more firmly in response. Her hands crept under his robe, to the silk shirt and breeches underneath. Numair groaned and pressed into her touch as she slid her thumbs down his lower stomach.

Numair had returned his attention to her neck, one hand buried deep in her curls. She shuddered when his teeth grazed down the nape of her neck. She wanted to feel more of him. As beautiful as her gown was there was far too much fabric in the way for her to feel as much as she wanted.

Numair was kissing the tops of her exposed breasts now and she was finding it hard to catch her breath between his ministrations and the corset. The same corset that was making it difficult for Numair to get the access they both wanted him to have. He did his best, running his tongue along the flesh above the fabric and dipping a thumb under the lining, _almost_ able to brush her nipple.

She was gone. She no longer had the thought capacity to worry about the open door. She wanted him, here and now. Her hands went to his breeches, tugging at the ties that secured them. He drew away, dark eyes meeting her own, and his large hands covered her own. For a brief moment she thought he would stop them again but those thoughts were quickly discarded when his lips came crashing down on her own, his hands assisting hers towards a mutual goal.

A sharp trill interrupted them. Numair pulled away, turning his back from the doorway and slamming his knee into the table leg as Daine barely caught herself from falling to the floor completely.

"Kit!" Daine cried in relief as the dragonet trotted towards them and scrambled onto a chair near Numair, cocking her head at him curiously. He turned away from the dragon, fully securing his breeches and tugging his robe back into place before facing her.

"Hello," he sighed, looking at the tiny immortal. Daine had thought to send Kit away but she could already tell that the moment had passed. The look of mortification on Numair's face told her that clearly enough. "Well," Daine said after a long pause, "I suppose if we were going to get caught that's about as well as it could have turned out." Numair laughed halfheartedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat back on the table and crossed his arms, looking at her.

"That was foolish of both of us."

"Yes," she agreed, not wanting to argue truths. "But also fun," she tacked on impishly. She hoped she could lighten the mood—he was so _serious_. He sighed but the shadow of a true smile graced his swarthy face.

"We should join the party." His reply was straight-forward and she was disappointed that he did not return her flirtations, but she also knew he likely had much on his mind regarding the matter of _them_. Now was not the time for that discussion, however, and she silently vowed to seek him out at the end of the night. She was tired of being patient. "You go on ahead," he smiled at her and elaborated in response to her questioning look. "It will look better plus," he drew a breath that held the hints of a shudder, "I need a moment to collect myself before I can go out into public without embarrassing myself." He looked away from her now, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Very well." She closed the distance between them and lifted his chin with a delicate finger.

"Daine," there was a warning and a pleading as he breathed her name and lowered his gaze to her lips.

"Don't worry," she rolled her eyes, "I'm being good. I just thought you may not want to go out with lip rouge on." She smirked as he blushed again and ran a thumb over his lips, wiping away the redness she had left there. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. She grinned wickedly and, before he could stop her, tugged the collar of his robe down, planting her lips firmly against a spot on his collarbone no one would be able to see when his clothes were settled. She drew back to admire her work. It was faint, much of her lip rouge already worn off, but an unmistakable outline of a kiss graced his skin. She tugged his robe back into place and put a finger on his lips which were opening, likely to give some sort of protest. "Hush, something to remember me by later." She winked at him and turned away, scooping Kitten up into her arms on the way out. She heard him sign on her way out.

In the next room she asked Kit to perform her neatening-up trick before they went back to the party, promising to find her some of her favorite biscuit desserts if she did. Rumpled cloth and curls smoothed out and a quick glance in the side of a nearby pitcher told her that her face paint had been refreshed as well.

True to her word Daine spent the next half candle mark harassing pages to track down a biscuit from the kitchen for her dragon. While it took some work on her part, she had a feeling it may have taken the full hour had she worn one of her regular cotton gowns. She noticed Numair had appeared during this time, bringing a glass of wine to Lady Birgit, though he looked flushed. She smirked as she fed bits of biscuit to Kit who was making a fine mess of the couch beneath them.

She sat with Kit, who was busy licking up any crumbs that dare try to escape her, content to let the next couple hours pass them by. Suddenly, Kit scrambled off of the couch and galloped across the dance for, nearly knocking over several nobles and one portly mage who already looked rather unsteady with wine.

Confused, Daine eyed the dragon until she reached her destination and jumped up into the King's lap. Daine laughed out loud when she saw the large tray of biscuits Jon must have had a page bring out. There must have been a dozen, all with different jams and toppings. She noticed that he got much better service far quicker than she had. Jon was feeding kit a biscuit topped with a fluffy white cream when he looked up and winked at Daine. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and left the monarch and dragon to their fun.

"She seems like a handful." A glass of wine appeared in her vision, and she looked up to see that the hand offering it belonged to Sir Merric. She stood and accepted the drink.

"You have no idea," she smiled and took a sip of the sweet wine. Though still not her first choice she had found herself developing a taste for the drink over the last few years.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" He extended an arm towards her and she struggled to hide her surprise. He was bold to be sure.

"That would be lovely, Sir Merric," she provided one of the responses Thayet had instructed her would be appropriate.

"Please, just Merric is fine." He led, walked them across the floor as Daine cast a glance in Numair's direction. He wasn't looking at her but from the tenseness in his shoulder she was sure he was aware of the attention she was receiving.

"Then it must be just Daine." She smiled politely and took another swig of wine.

They walked through the gardens together. Music from inside filtered into the garden which was awash in the soft light of a nearly full moon. Merric was polite and walked close to her, but not so close as to make her feel encroached upon. She found he had no gift but enjoyed studying magic nonetheless. He said that while he was proud to serve his country, he looked forward to retiring someday 'fat, happy with a home full of children and books' as he put it. She found it easy to talk to him, and he had a great many questions for her—intelligent questions too. Not the half-insults she had become accustomed to getting from some other noble men. Another time she may have found herself interested—had her desires not been so surely set on another man.

The pair traded out their empty goblets for new ones with a page at the entrance to the gardens and made their way up onto a balcony. Daine grinned, peeking into the hall. The dancing had entered that stage of the night where more wine had been drunk than not. People were a little less graceful in their dancing and more than a few couples could be seen tucked away in the foliage below. The festivities would end soon, before anyone too important could truly embarrass themselves. She smirked when she saw Kitten curled up in Thayet's lap, fast asleep with a swollen belly.

Daine turned to join Merric, who was leaning on the banister. She settled beside him, sipping her wine and enjoying a comfortable silence. A shout from inside made them turn and she heard Merric click his tongue.

"Oh dear," he murmured, "it looks like they let Nathaniel into the whiskey." He nodded his chin towards a blonde knight who was attempting a particularly difficult Scranran dance and failing spectacularly at it. Merric sighed, "Unfortunately, I think it may be up to me to save him from a wounded ego." Daine laughed.

"An admirable pursuit. I am sure he will thank you in the morning." As much as she was enjoying herself she was pleased that he had an excuse to leave. She did not need any more complications in her life at the moment.

"Just one moment." He leaned in and whispered, causing her to turn to face the Knight. For a fearful moment she thought he may try to kiss her, but instead he drew away, leaving his wine on the banister and jogging down the steps. He returned quickly and handed her a rose the color of her dress. "Here. I saw these earlier—they match."

"Thank you," she said as she took it and meant it. "Snipping roses from the King's garden?" She raised an eyebrow and Merric flushed. "I won't tell if you won't," she giggled and he looked relieved. "It's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He looked her in the eye and she felt herself blush despite herself. Merric grasped her hand, the one with the rose, and lifted it to his lips. He brushed his lips over her knuckles before stepping away and bowing.

"Goodnight, just Daine." He smiled and turned away, walking briskly to where Sir Nathaniel still attempted his jig. She shook her head—she should not have flirted but he had made it so easy. While she had no doubt that her desires and affections lay with Numair she couldn't deny that it was nice to have a man pursue her openly and in earnest.

She turned away, laying the rose on the banister and leaning with an elbow on either side of it. She finished the last of her wine, noticing the fuzziness beginning to creep into her mind as she chatted idly with the people who called the royal gardens their home. She put her goblet down when she felt someone settle next to her. She knew it was Numair without having to turn.

"Has Lady Birgit turned in for the night?" Now that she was listening she realized that music no longer hovered on the night air.

"I believe so." His voice was low and she could feel the reverberations from where their arms touched.

"How long were you watching?" He didn't answer and she proved further. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not angry." He said softly, moving the arm that was pressed against her and sliding his fingers around her own. "Jealous? Yes." He said this so softly she barely heard it.

"You've no need to be."

"Don't I?" He reached over with his other hand and plucked the rose from the bannister. "This is what you deserve. Not what I've given you." He twirled the flower between his fingers before placing it back in front of her and she laughed.

"Numair, you can give me flowers." She bumped him with her shoulder. "I hear they are fairly easy to come by this time of year."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed.

"Then what _do_ you mean? You know I don't have patience for this sort of thing." It was his turn to laugh.

"Magelet, you don't have patience for _anything_." She bumped his shoulder again.

"I've been patient the last few weeks haven't I?"

"Yes," he squeezed her hand. "You have and for that I thank you. And I was talking about romance. You deserve flowers, and romance, and to be swept off your feet."

"You're speaking as if that's such an unreachable goal." She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, suddenly not sure if she wanted to have this discussion at all.

"It's not what I've given you so far." He looked at her now, concern evident in his eyes. "I've done nothing but push my own desires on you." He looked down, shame written on his face.

"You've done nothing I haven't asked for _or_ returned in full." She coaxed his chin up, forcing him to meet her eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tomorrow or the next day we will talk. I promise, magelet." He clutched both of her hands now and she felt herself becoming lost in his dark eyes.

"How about now?" She pouted and he smirked at her, nodding his head towards her empty goblet.

"You're drunk, magelet."

"I am not drunk!" She refuted but relented at his raised eyebrow. "But I suppose I'm not altogether sober either." She leaned into his chest, neck bent back so she could still look at him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his lips on her hair.

"I will make time no matter what. Is that fair?" He murmured against her curls and she nodded before pulling away.

"Stay and have another glass of wine with me." She ran her hand down his arm to wrap around his wrist. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I may have a habit of sabotaging myself, but I'm not that foolish." He stroked a curl that had broken free of its pin away from her face. "Don't you know it's bad form to get a man drunk so you can have your way with him?" He blushed even at his own joke.

"Then kiss me." He hesitated and she rested a hand on his chest. "Just once. It's too pretty a night not to end it kissed." Numair glanced into the empty banquet hall before closing the distance between them. His lips were firm, but not frenzied as she had come accustomed to. He eased them over hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her and bending her backwards, until she was limp in his grasp. He pulled away with a final light kiss on her cheek and moved away. She called after him as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Do you need me to walk you to your room?" She grinned and he shook his head at her both in refusal and in mock frustration.

"You're making this difficult on purpose!" He waved at her and disappeared into the evening. Daine watched him go before turning back into the hall. The great lamps had been extinguished leaving only the small candles on the table left to burn out. Sighing, she saw that Kitten was no longer where she had left her and began her search. All the alcoves and couches proved empty. She knew the dragon may have wandered off on her own adventure and would come back to Daine's room in her own time, but she didn't like leaving without knowing what she was up to if she could help it.

She walked back into the room where dinner had been served, slipper-bound feet padding lightly on the marble, and saw a light coming from the room behind the head table. She crept to the doorway, knocking lightly on the frame to notify any occupants before poking her head in. She blushed, seeing Jon and Thayet seated next to each other, hands grasped in one another's.

"Sorry," she squeaked, looking away. Thayet laughed.

"You're not interrupting anything, Little one." Jon smiled at her, not releasing his wife's hand.

"Besides, I think we have something of yours." Thayet lifted a still sleeping Kitten from her lap and Daine laughed.

"She could sleep through almost anything." Daine walked to the Queen and plucked the baby dragon from her lap.

"And she did—a Knight tried to out-dance the Scanran Chancellor and fell flat on his bottom not two feet from her." Thayet laughed at Jon's mortified expression. "Did you enjoy yourself, tonight?" Daine nodded in response "Good, you deserve a break." She patted Daine's hand who took it as her sign to leave. She hoisted Kit further up on her shoulder and walked from the chamber, hearing Thayet murmur to her husband as she went.

Daine made sure that Kit was tucked in and slipped out of her room once more. Despite the late hour, the buzz of the wine was still present in her mind and she felt restless. Walking through the barracks, mulling over a quick walk around the pastures and idly sniffing Merric's rose, she remembered that she had seen Onua's light still on during her return from the palace. Curious, Daine approached her friend's door and knocked gently in case she was asleep.

She heard shuffling from inside almost immediately and the door swung open a crack. The disgruntled expression on her friends face had her re-thinking her intrusion but when Onua saw that it was Daine who knocked she smiled and opened the door wider.

"Thank the horse lords—I thought it was another recruit wanting to cry about being homesick. Don't they make their own friends?" She ushered Daine in and whistled softly. "Well don't _you_ look pretty. More than a few men would be jealous to know that you came to _my_ door looking like that and not theirs."

"That's too silly to even think of a response." Daine sat on the floor, back against Onua's dresser, stretching out her legs in front of her and setting the rose on the ground beside her. Onua sat on the bed, clutching her pillow. "You're up late." Daine observed.

"Restless night—and it seems I'm not the only one. I'm glad for the company though. How were the festivities?"

"Not as festive as rider's parties—that's for sure." She laughed at Onua's expression.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Oh, you had fun at the last one." Daine said wickedly, remembering the last time where Sarge had had too much ale and serenaded the K'mir in an off-tune voice.

"Don't start on that." Daine respected the warning in her friends' voice. Daine let several moments pass in silence, knowing she had come to her friend for a reason but not quite sure in her decision. "Out with it." Onua was studying her placidly.

"What?"

"You want to tell me about whatever fight you and Numair have had that has him in such a mood. No need being coy about it." She motioned with her hand for Daine to continue.

"We didn't have a fight."

"Of course not," Onua rolled her eyes, "whatever you want to call it then. A snit, a warble, a falling out, a misunderstanding," Onua seemed content to pursue her list until Daine cut her off abruptly.

"I had sex with Numair at Beltane." It felt like a relief to say it out loud. Enough so that despite her blush she didn't break eye contact with her friend. Onua opened her mouth to respond and closed it again, seemingly processing the information.

"Well then." She finally responded but did not elaborate further. Instead, she stood up and walked to her dresser taking out a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. She returned to Daine and sat on the floor across her instead of her prior post on the bed, pouring them each a generous drink and sliding one glass towards Daine who murmured a thanks. Onua looked thoughtfully at her own glass before raising it to her friend. "That's certainly more fun than having a fight." Daine laughed and took a drink from her own glass after raising it.

"Are you surprised?" Daine wasn't sure what to make of her friend's reaction. Onua pursed her lips, thoughtful.

"Yes and no." She took another sip realizing that Daine was waiting for some more details. "No, because everyone but the two of you bird-brains could see it coming from a mile away. Yes, because it took _so long_. Some of us thought you may have been having an affair in secret until Numair took up with that woman from the north last Fall," Daine tried not to look irked at the memory and Onua hurried on, " and the rest of us thought that maybe we were wrong after all."

"Everyone could see it?"

"Everyone and their sister." Onua laughed at Daine's expression. "I'm fair confused at his foul mood though. If anything I would expect him to be elated. I've never seen him in more of a temper than when one of your suitors was skulking about."

Daine sighed and offered an explanation of events since Beltane—a heavily censored version that is.

"His sense of 'honor' will be the death of him." Onua sighed when she was done. "You must be fair frustrated."

"In more ways than one." Daine grinned and Onua cackled. "I'm trying to be patient—he said we would speak by the end of the day the day after tomorrow. I can wait until then. Besides—I'm worried that I won't like what he has to say." Onua leaned over and patted the girl's ankle.

"You're sweet to allow him so much space." She looked thoughtful. "Don't give him too much though." Onua's eyes twinkled. "If you always let him take the lead you'll go nowhere fast. Just…urge him on a little." She winked, and raised her eyebrows at Daine's low hemline. Daine blushed and was set to retort when a knock at the door interrupted hem and Sarge, clad only in breeches, pushed Onua's door open the rest of the way.

"You know, Onua, some people are trying to _sleep_." He teased the K'mir before his eyes fell on Daine. He whistled long and low. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Onua, why do all the pretty girls creep into your rooms in the wee hours?" Onua laughed and threw a pillow at Sarge while mouthing '_I told you so_' at Daine and winking.

"Go back to bed you great flirt—we were enjoying ourselves." Onua grinned and Sarge laughed before wishing Daine a goodnight and shutting the door behind him. Onua finished her drink as Daine eyed her thoughtfully.

"He seems fair comfortable knocking on your door in the 'wee' hours." She teased, amused to see a subtle blush spread across Onua's cheeks.

"We're talking about _you_ tonight, young woman." Daine took the hint and let her be as Onua refilled her own glass and topped off Daine's.

"Another time, then." Daine sighed, letting the burning liquid warm her from the inside. Her thoughts drifted to what Numair was doing at that moment and, ultimately, to what she _could_ be doing with the mage.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Onua laughed, snapping Daine out of her daydreams. Daine stuck her tongue out in response. "Lover's token?" Onua grinned and nodded towards the rose laying on the ground next to Daine.

"No, actually. That is from Sir Merric."

"Ah, you downplayed him in your tale. Doesn't this just keep getting more interesting?" Onue studied her over her glass.

"It's really not. Just a sweet boy who I will need to let down." Daine shook her head.

"Are you looking for advice.?" Daine thought about this.

"Not really. Just someone to talk to I suppose."

"Good," Onua smirked, "because I am the wrong person to be giving advice on love, but I can listen and I can drink. Hopefully that's all you need from me."

"Well, I do need something else actually," Daine said sheepishly, setting her empty glass aside. Onua eyes her warily and Daine hung her head. "I can't get out of this dress."

Onua laughed and put her own drink aside, telling Daine to turn around. Apparently Thayet could tie knots that would make experienced seamen jealous, but they eventually managed and Daine was able to relax, freed from the constricting garment.

"One more drink." It was not a question as Onua was already filling Daine's glass.


	4. Gifts

Daine sat next to Onua in the mess hall, grumbling at how loud and bright everything was. While not her worst folly with drink the prior night had done little to help her enjoy the morning.

"This is _your _fault." Daine glared at Onua, who returned the look in kind.

"You're the one who wanted to have drinking conversations."

"What's a drinking conversation?" Daine yawned, spooning her eggs around on her plate.

"A conversation you need to drink for."

"Good morning my little rays of sunshine!" Alanna's voice made Daine wince as the Lioness sat beside them, grinning. "Looks like you both had more fun than me last night."

"I wasn't expecting you today. Were you at dinner last night? I didn't see you." Daine spread honey onto her bread and tried to ignore the gentle but steady pounding in her head.

"I was and I saw _you _." Alanna eyed her with a sly grin. "I have to say that I was surprised when Sarge said that the two of you may need some help from me this morning. Dressed like that I had assumed you might have had other intentions for the way you wanted your night to pan out." Alanna smirked and Onua laughed, wincing at her own volume.

"You said something about _help _?" Daine ignored her other comments. Alanna sighed and placed her fingers on the nape of the girl's neck. Daine felt better almost immediately as the Knight's purple gift flowed into her, like a cool trickle down her spine. Alanna moved on to Onua next and Daine saw a similar look of relief on her friend's face that she was sure was reflected on her own.

"Have we learned our lesson?" Alanna quipped as she sat back down next to Onua and stole a slice of melon from Daine's plate.

"No!" both women chorused and grinned at one another.

Alanna laughed, "fine, but invite me next time." Bells began to chime in the distance and Alanna sighed. "I'd best head back. I'm glad today is the last day of our guests. I'm tired of playing nice." Alanna stole another melon slice and hopped off the bench.

"That was nice of her." Daine ran her fingers through her hair, working out the stiffness in the roots.

"You're telling me. Next time don't get me so drunk." Onua winked at Daine who laughed in return.

"I didn't even know you _did _drink."

"When the occasion calls for it. It doesn't set a good precedent for the recruits though, so I'm choosey about my occasion. Sarge could tell you some stories though."

"I bet he _could _." Daine smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Daine," Onua warned and Daine put up her hands.

"Alright, I fold," she grinned, "for now."

"I've been thinking," Onua paused, toying with her fork.

"Mouse manner." Daine remarked, curious at the change of tone.

"Do you love him?" Onua's voice was quiet, but her eyes direct. Daine looked around, seeing if anyone was in earshot and searched for a response. "Nevermind," Onua held up a hand to stop Daine's floundering. "If you haven't discussed it with him then he should be the first to hear it. My point is that if you don't you should stop whatever it is that's going on now. Turn him down when you speak." There was a long pause before Daine spoke.

"I don't even know if that's what he's thinking." She said quietly, not returning her friend's gaze. "I don't really know the extent of his interest with the way he's reacted…" she trailed off and pushed away her food, no longer hungry. She had purposely avoided pondering what Numair thought of their situation—the thought that he may rebuff her was too daunting to linger on.

"We both know _that's _not true." Onue smirked at daine, who blushed, but her tone turned serious again. "Look, I know you said you didn't need my advice but I'm giving it anyway. I would bet a good deal of money and my best horse that Numair is not just interested in a tawdry affair. I'll let him fill in the gaps but if what I think I see is there," she shook her head. "I don't want to see him hurt. And I don't mean to imply that you would try to—I know you would never hurt him on purpose—but feelings can be fickle and I just ask that you consider yours very carefully before you pursue anything." Another long moment of silence passed before Daine nodded, surprised at Onua's intensity.

"I understand."

"Good." Onua pushed her own plate away. "Then I will say no more of it." Daine grinned at her friend, impishly.

"I thought you weren't a good source of relationship advice?"

"It's always easier to give advice on someone else's trouble than your own." Onua shrugged.

"Well I suppose that makes sense," she grinned wickedly. "Let's see if Sarge needs any advice." Daine laughed, waving the man over, as Onua tried to swat her arm away.

* * *

Daine was glad that the final night of the delegation's visit was upon them. She felt herself getting weary with the long days, but had to admit that the night before with Onua probably hadn't helped. She wore the gown that Thayet had requested she leave until last. Again, it left her shoulders exposed but was made of a soft, royal blue muslin that seemed to float around her when she moved. The back dipped down lower than the red gown, leaving her mid-back exposed, and the neckline curved in to accentuate what modest bust she had.

It was less ornate in embroidery than the first two, with just a silver belt wrapped around her waist, inlaid with blue stones. Her favorite part was that, while the bodice was structured, she had not been made to wear a corset, and the softness of the skirt meant she would be much more comfortable that evening.

Hair and face paint done by the maid once more, Daine finished off the look by putting on the sapphire ear bobs Numair had given her for Midwinter several years prior. She smiled when she saw how well they matched.

Dinner passed in a blur, though Daine left the wine alone. They had one of her favorites, crab puffs, and she was tickled to see that Kitten was served an entire plate of strawberry biscuits. She scanned the crown and found Numair at his usual spot next to Lady Birgit though he seemed less enthralled in the conversation than on nights past. She did not see Merric anywhere. She was relieved, truth be told. If he had been called away from court there was a chance he would forget about their flirtation—or at least find something else to occupy him. It would not be the first time a dalliance had ended in such a way.

"There you are." Alanna grinned as Daine approached her and the Tortallan rulers. "I was wondering if we'd ever run into each other." Alanna reached out and took Kit from Daine's arms as the dragon was stretching to reach an amethyst jewel at the Lionesses throat.

"You look very nice." Daine said to Alanna, after greeting Jon and Thayet. Alanna was clad in a dress tunic and breeches of red and gold, her sword sheathed at her side.

"And _you _look very pretty," Alanna returned the compliment. "New dress?" Daine blushed under her scrutiny.

"Thayet was very generous."

"Nonsense." Thayet had moved around her and was smoothing her curls. "It's the least I could do. Besides, I was so pleased to have you actually _ask _for something for a change."

"Our Daine _asked _for your meddling?" Jon joined the conversation now, idly feeding Kit bits of sweets from his pocket.

"You're going to make her fat, you know." Daine nodded towards Kit.

"And ruin that tunic if you keep stuffing the pockets with dragon treats, my love." Thayet chimed in.

"Oh, they're no fun," the King cooed to the tiny immortal, who chirped in agreement.

"I have to say I'm in agreement with Jon. Trying to impress someone?" The Lioness raised an eyebrow and Daine blushed, looking away.

"Never you mind." She muttered and her friends laughed but let her be.

"I think this may be your style," Thayet murmured, motioning toward the neckline. Daine saw Alanna roll her eyes.

"See what you got yourself into?" She muttered, handing Kit off to Jon.

"I heard that." Thayet said, but she was smiling. Daine saw Numair from across the room and waved. She couldn't tell if he had seen her but it almost seemed as if he had and then turned away. She lowered her hand, confused. Alanna followed her gaze.

"Speaking of people I haven't seen—where has he been this whole time?" Alanna jerked her head towards the mage.

"Who?" Thayet had been drawn into indulging Kitten. "Oh, Numair? He's been very obliging in keeping Lady Birgit entertained. Word is she's fickle, but almost as interested in the arcane as he is." Thayet leaned in, "George also tells us that she has a penchant for snatching information she isn't necessarily given freely. We needed someone who could watch for any of her tricks." Thayet straightened again, smiling as Duke Gareth the elder as he passed.

"I'm sure he's found it very difficult to _entertain _her." Alanna said, stifling a giggle. Thayet hushed her.

"I don't think that's the kind of _entertaining _he's been pursuing." Thayet accepted a goblet from a page. "We should give him more credit. To be fair I thought the same initially—she is certainly his type." Daine looked away, knowing her expression would give her away, and accepted a goblet despite having no intention of imbibing. "He's kept her at arms length though. Has he seemed off to you?" Thayet turned to her husband and Daine bowed, retreating from the group. She knew she would give herself away if she was asked to chime in and didn't want anyone but Onua knowing more than they had to until she could talk to him.

She pretended to be fixated on a suit of armor as she wracked her brain for a good way to drag Numair away. Onua's words had weighed heavy with her and she was more anxious than ever to speak with him. She was saved having to come up with a plan by a tap on her shoulder. She turned and grinned widely.

"Numair," his name came breathless from her lips. He looked drawn, like he hadn't slept the night before. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, magelet. I've just had a lot on my mind." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. She reached for his hand and he squeezed hers but let it go quickly, glancing around them.

"Daine," he started but stopped, distracted by something. His hand came to her cheek and swept a curl back. "You're wearing the earrings." His smile was genuine this time, and his eyes soft when they met her own.

"They're my favorite." She blushed. He was studying her now, and seemed to wrestle with a decision he wasn't communicating. He nodded to himself before pulling his hand away.

"Meet me in the Northern Garden by the fountain with the Mithran Soldier in fifteen minutes." He was already walking away, exiting the hall. Perplexed, but excited, Daine moved around the hall trying to keep herself entertained until she could meet Numair. Failing miserably, she set her goblet on a table and made her way through the gardens. Fireflies flickered in the early evening light as she moved through the foliage and took care not to disturb anyone else seeking to steal a moment.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, suddenly hoping she had the right one. She eyed the bronzed soldier; the engravings _looked _like a sun. Rustling from her left startled her but she relaxed when she saw a familiar lanky form making its way towards her in the dusk.

"Been waiting long, Magelet?" Numair teased. He looked more relaxed than he had just moments earlier.

"Long enough," she moved to stand but he stopped her, taking a seat next to her instead. "An odd time to choose for this discussion though, I won't lie." She motioned towards the party, the sounds and lights of which were visible from where they sat. His face turned sheepish.

"Not quite yet, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder when she sighed. "There was something I wanted to do first."

"Which is?" Daine said after a long silence. Numair chuckled and pulled a long box from his robes. Daine's breath hitched. She looked at Numair and then back at the box.

"You're supposed to open it," he laughed after a moment and reached out, opening the lid.

"Oh, Numair," she sighed. A row of sapphires set in silver glinted at her from the box. This was something royalty would wear—not the likes of her. It was too much.

"I thought it would match the earrings," Numair murmured, suddenly close to her. "I bought it but," he licked his lips. A blush has spread across his cheeks. "I thought you might laugh." He reached for the necklace and drew it around her neck, clasping it. His fingers stroked the back of her neck and fell to settle around her waist.

"Laugh?" She laughed at _that _, incredulous. "How could I laugh at something so beautiful?" Her hand came to rest on the jewels at her throat. Numair looked away from her.

"I thought you might laugh at receiving it from _me _." She had to listen carefully to hear him. "At," he faltered, "at what it would mean coming from _me _." Daine grasped his hand, willing him to look at her.

"Don't think that for a moment." She squeezed his hand, "but I can't accept it." Numair pulled away.

"Oh," He looked as though he wanted to say something, but swallowed hard and looked away. Daine thought she saw brightness in his eyes and hurried to explain herself.

"I just mean that it's too splendid a gift for someone like me." Her hand went back to her throat, relishing in the feel of the cool stones. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Now _you _are being silly." He said pointedly. "You deserve far more than this, and if your only reason not to accept is the extravagance or the cost I will not accept it back." She knew that tone of voice, and it was not one to be argued with.

"You could take it back." She knew it was expensive, likely enough to cover a set of black opals she knew Numair had been eyeing for _years _. Numair chuckled, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Even if I would accept it back—which I won't," Numair said firmly, seeing Diane's impending protest, "I don't think the jeweler would take it after this long." He was studying the hem of his robe, obviously hoping that she wouldn't press further.

"Just how long ago did you buy this?" She was too curious to let it go. He mumbled something, suddenly acutely interested in the Mithran statue. "_ Numair _." He sighed.

"Four years back, give or take." He leaned back on his hands, increasing the distance between them.

"Four _years _?" She squeaked, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt tears stinging at her eyes and she suddenly found it difficult to speak. It had become increasingly clear to her that his feelings extended beyond lust, but for him to have held on to such an extravagant gift for four years? It was all too much. She thought she had taken Onua's advice seriously, but what exactly were they talking of here?

"Enough." Numair put up a hand and shook his head when Daine tried to interject. "We are getting too close to a discussion already saved for another time. Tonight, if you're willing."

"I've heard similar promises before, Master Mage." He laughed at that.

"I mean it; tonight. Do not leave until I find you." He leaned towards her, cupping her hands in his own and laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She sighed, wanting him to kiss her properly. She could see him thinking the same, his gaze set on her lips. With what seemed to be a great deal of restraint he grasped the back of her head, his hand buried deep in her curls, and drew her to him to plant a kiss on her forehead. He was gone just as suddenly.


	5. An Agreement

Daine took her time making her way back to the party. She had remained by the fountain for some time, letting the cool night air calm her nerves as she turned new information over in her mind. Eventually, she let her magical barriers down and listened to the wildlife teeming, but mostly unseen, in the garden. They had respected her wishes to not climb on her—she had lost track of Kit and was not sure if she would be able to find her to get cleaned up—and immediately began giving input on her situation.

Matters of love were easier for the people. The consensus was that if he could provide her with food there should be no question about the rest. One particularly fresh marmot chastised her, you had better stop wasting her time; it's already late in the season to have a litter. Stop worrying about things that don't matter and make sure you mate tonight so you can have babies by next full moon.

Humans take a little longer to birth their young, Daine blushed. Babies were a whole other matter entirely. The thought that Numair may want to have children with her made her stomach flip. Whether from excitement or panic she couldn't say.

That seems inconvenient, the marmot replied, even more reason to start now. She shooed the marmot and the others voicing their agreement. As she moved back through the gardens, the music becoming louder as she went, she considered reaching out to Cloud but thought better of it. Cloud's brand of horse sense wasn't what she needed right then.

Daine blinked when she entered the hall, eyes adjusting to the light. She soon found herself drawn back to Thayet and Alanna—Jon and Kit nowhere to be seen. The Queens eyebrows shot up when she saw Daine, immediately drawn to the necklace.

"I wasn't going to ask you where you disappeared to, but if you got that where you went you're going to have to show me." She came closer to inspect the jewels and Alanna peeked around the Queen and whistled softly.

"Are the Scanran's trying to bribe you away? I knew they weren't subtle when it came to bribery but—" Thayet elbowed the Lioness.

"Nonsense, this is Tortallan work—Markov's if I'm not mistaken. Very nice." Thayet backed away and smirked at her young friend. "Whose eye have you caught, little one?" If Thayet had suspected Daine was involved with someone before, the gift had only confirmed it.

"It's of no consequence." Daine muttered, floundering for an excuse. Thayet laughed sharply.

"Daine, there aren't many, even at court, who could afford work that fine. That's not a gift a man gives a passing fancy."

"Hush, Thayet. You're embarrassing the girl. Don't you remember what it was like to have a secret love?" Alanna swatted Thayet away who muttered back at the redhead.

"No actually. I think that was you ." Her tone was sour but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"That is lovely, Daine. Oh look," Alanna lifted a curl from Daine's face, "It matches the earrings that Nu—" Alanna halted and her lips formed into a soft 'oh'. Thayet remained quiet, a pleased look gracing her features, and a weighted silence fell over the group. Alanna smoothed Daines' curls back down. Daine was surprised to see that her friend's eyes overly bright. Suddenly, Alanna pulled Daine into a tight hug, patting her on the back before releasing her.

"I need a drink," Alanna said and disappeared into the crowd. Daine could feel Thayet studying her now and felt acutely exposed. She searched for something to say but came up empty handed. She did not want to speak of the matter any further unless it was with Numair. If Thayet was going to say something, Daine was saved from hearing it when Jon returned, seemingly not noticing the addition to her wardrobe.

"My love," Thayet reached over to touch Jon's arm, her eyes not leaving Daine, "Has Harailt spoken to Lady Birgit about his latest translations? I think it's time we let Numair relax for a spell." Jon nodded and Thayet led them away, winking at Daine.

Daine found Tkaa and asked the basilisk to watch Kit for the night. The great lizard agreed and did not press for a reason. Sometimes she preferred the immortals' disinterest in the details of human affairs. The party was still going strong, though the initial wave of those there out as an act of pure duty had left for the night, when Numair found her. He motioned for her to follow him and she did.

"It's quicker to go through the gardens," she broke the silence, her voice echoing in the empty corridor. Numair sighed, the sound lingering with her own voice as she trailed off.

"We aren't going to my rooms." He turned to her, eyes heavy. Seeing her confusion he elaborated, "I don't think that my rooms would be appropriate for tonight." He looked away now and she sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what's coming?" She scuffed her slipper against the floor.

"You won't," he shrugged and she tried to hold back the tears she could feel forming. She knew this had been a possibility, but hadn't really believed it if she were being honest. She should let the matter go with dignity but could feel her emotions threatening to get the best of her.

"But I don't think it will be as bad as you think it could be either." He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. She tried to avoid his gaze, embarrassed by her over bright eyes, but he smiled at her kindly and kissed her cheek. "Let's go." He held her hand in his own now, leading her through the darkened hallways. The only sound now was the click of his boots and the whisper of her dress as they moved across the stone.

Soon they were climbing up, up, up and trading the stone walls for fresh summer air. Daine smiled—they came here often to stargaze or watch meteors when Numair did not want to deal with the crowds at the Balor's Needle. A soft sigh escaped her lips when she saw what Numair had prepared. The table, tucked over the stone bench carved into the rampart, had lit candles and wine placed on it and there were blankets and pillows piled at the far end of the bench. She raised an eyebrow at the blankets.

"Planning on spending the night?" She giggled at his sigh as he led her to her seat.

"That's why we are not doing this in my chambers," the words were firm but not without regret. "It's in case you get cold , magelet." He sat next to her, long legs pushing the table out until he could sit comfortably. She watched as he poured them each a drink and noticed that his hands shook. When he handed her a goblet she grasped the hand that held it in her own. He laughed nervously.

"It's just me, Numair." Daine put her drink to the side and placed her other hand on his.

"I know," he sighed. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Not at all," she smirked. "Besides, I think I've been fair obvious about what I want." She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she would ever get tired of making him blush.

"I suppose," he was avoiding her gaze. "That's one of the things that worries me. Daine," He sighed and squeezed her hand. He swallowed and opened his mouth before closing it again, struggling for words. Daine's chest suddenly felt tight, an embarrassed blush creeping up her chest and across her cheeks.

"If you're not interested please just tell me," she laughed, nervously, and tried to draw her hand away. He held it tighter in his own and when she looked up she found him staring at her, earnestly.

"I am interested. More than interested." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I've practiced this so many times it should be easy for me but—" he ran his free hand through his hair, dislodging several strands.

"But?" She pressed, heart pounding.

"Obviously we are attracted to each other." What was meant as a statement came out as a question, and he studied her from beneath long lashes. She was surprised to see him so insecure.

"I don't think attraction even half describes what I feel when I'm with you." She stared at their hands, intertwined as one. He ran his thumb along the side of her finger, even that slight touch making her shiver, and raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, one by one. She reveled in the feeling, sensing both his desire and his hesitance. "Why do I feel like your next word will be 'but'?" She groaned at his expression, knowing she was right.

"Attraction is one thing, Daine, but have you really thought about this? About being with me?" He laughed at her expression, breaking the tension slightly. "I don't just mean physically. Your entendres have been proof enough of that. I didn't know you could be so forward , magelet." He let out another strangled laughter.

"I'm fair determined when I know what I want," she smirked.

"Do you, though? Know what you want?" He was serious, and she felt the tone shift.

Her smile widened and she shrugged, "I want you." Her heart fluttered in her chest at the expression on Numair's face. She had never seen him look so hopeful. And something else—pained.

" Do you?" He squeezed her hand again. "Really think about that. I know you want me in your bed, and I can't argue that I don't want the same of you. But do you want me by your side the rest of the time? Do you want me as a lover—even with the gossip, rumors, and reputation that will come along with it?" She rolled her eyes but he spoke first, "Don't be glib, Daine. I'm serious—the things people say may seem frivolous but you may care if you're hearing them for the rest of your life."

"They will always find things to talk about so long as they find me odd. If they're going to talk anyway I should at least be getting something good out of it." She shrugged. "Are you worried about what they would say about you ?" In some ways, he had more to worry about than she did. She would be pitied, he could be vilified.

"I could live with it if I were sure you knew what you wanted but I'm not—" he faltered. "You are very young, Daine. I'm not saying that to imply that you are not capable or that you are naïve. It's the nature of being young for desires to be fleeting. You may want to be with me now, and maybe you'll want to be with me a year from now but will you—" he took a deep breath, refusing to meet her searching gaze.

"Will you want to be with me when you are still young and I am an old man? Long enough to exchange vows with me? To raise children with me?" The world had gone silent and a long stillness stretched between them. The only sound was Numair's shaky breath, his trembling hand still clutching Daine's.

"I—" She must have been holding her breath because it came as an exhale. Sex was well enough, and love was fair wondrous but marriage? Children? She had never considered either as a vague possibility—let alone something that was being offered to her.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, but there was pain in it.

"No, Numair," she shook her head. "I didn't mean I wouldn't—" He hushed her.

"Daine, I'm not asking you to make a decision here and now. That's not fair," He drew a deep breath and tapped his thumb against her hand, "but it is something I need you to think about and we need to discuss before I can go any further with this ." He gestured between the two of them with his free hand.

"I have a feeling your past lovers have had to commit to a lot less to get you into their bed." She laughed and was pleased when he returned the sound, worried her quip may come off poorly.

"My past lover's have not been you ." He tugged at her hand and pulled her into a hug, her chin resting on his shoulder. "And I'm not asking you to commit—even if we do continue I would never want to do anything to trap you—but I am asking that you be sure of what kind of interest you have in me.

" I don't want to—no, that's not true because I do, very badly—I can't do this if you are only interested in an affair. I couldn't bear it. If that's the case—and I won't blame you if it is—then I would ask that we remain friends. I will accept your decision, and I will not stand in the way of who you choose." His voice cracked and he clutched her tighter, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She leaned into him, mind reeling. It was all too much and she felt her eyes become moist. She pulled back, regretfully, and stroked a long strand of hair away from his face.

"I know that I don't just want a fleeting fancy with you, Numair, but everything else—I don't know what to say. It's a lot to process at once," she conceded. He took her hands in his own once more, bringing them to his lips and kissing each one in turn.

"I know. Trust me—what do you think I've been doing for weeks?" He smiled at her crookedly.

"Are you sure you want— everything ?" She couldn't even say it. What had she ever done for a man like Numair to want so much of a woman like her?

" Yes ." He said it so fast it took her breath away. For all of his struggles to say his piece he was sure now, conviction clear in every fiber of his being. Daine let out a deep breath.

"So what do we do?"

"You think," he shrugged, "and then we talk again. Until then we cool off—stay friends who keep their clothes on ." She laughed.

"That doesn't sound like any fun." She pouted, but knew he was right. "So what, we talk again in a couple weeks?" She supposed she could be patient a little longer.

"I was thinking Midwinter."

"Mid winter ?" She gaped. Surely he must be joking.

"I know it's a long time but I meant it very much when I said I want you to really think this over." His eyes were apologetic but serious.

"How about Mid summer ?" She grinned, impishly, and he laughed.

"That's next week, magelet. Do we need to have another lecture on the virtues of patience?" Despite his sour tone he seemed amused. "Of course, if you do decide that you no longer want to pursue a relationship prior to Midwinter I would appreciate that you let me know." She nodded.

"That's fair. I have a feeling that won't be happening though."

"It's easy to say that now. That's why I'm asking to take our time. I would rather stop this before it begins than lose you when I thought you mine." He shrugged. She could tell he was trying not to let on how painful that thought was to him. She sighed.

"You're so sure that I'm the one who will change my mind. What's to stop you from meeting someone you like better?" Her mind went to those women whose names were linked to his—beautiful and refined creatures who were alluring in ways Daine could only dream of. Numair shook his head.

"There are no people I like better than you—that's the thing." He blushed and she felt herself melt. Marriage didn't seem so daunting when he made her feel like that. He moved one of his large hands over both of hers. "If you are worried about me pursuing other women before Midwinter I won't. That being said, if you choose to pursue other men I will not stop you, and I won't hold it against you."

"Well that's hardly fair." She replied dryly and he held up his hand.

"On the contrary, I am the one asking you to wait. I can't expect you to join a convent during that time."

"You're fair silly, you know that?" She grinned, suddenly. "You are the one preventing me from being kissed on Midsummer though. I was very must expecting some thorough kissing this year." She shook her head in mock disappointment and he laughed.

"Magelet, if you actually see me in a pool of water at Midsummer I will kiss you very thoroughly before the day is done. Consider it my gift." He grinned and she leaned closer to him.

"You know, kissing is something friendly we could do with clothes on." She nodded solemnly and he groaned.

"Are you already looking for loopholes?" He tweaked her nose. "You won't make this easy will you?"

"If you kiss me now I might promise to be good for a while." She breathed in the smell of him, so close to her now. His eyes fell to her lips and he dipped his head, guiding her chin up with gentle fingers. His lips were soft, and controlled, easing over hers with a sensual determination that made her lightheaded. She kept her hands to herself, not wanting to push him after he had been so honest with her, and allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers. He broke away with a sigh that mingled with her own and pulled her into a hug. They held each other for a long time, until Daine began to shiver as the night air began to cool.

Numair pulled away, only as far as was necessary for him to reach over and pull a blanket over to wrap around them. She was pleased when he settled his arms back around her and pulled her close against his body as they leaned back against the bench. Daine rested her head on his chest. Despite the calmness that surrounded him his heartbeat was rapid.

"Oh, look." Daine smiled and pointed to the sky, where the first star was falling. Numair took her hand in his own and pulled it back inside the blanket, holding their entwined hands against her chest. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer. The night passed slowly and was over all too soon. They watched the shower in silence, content to watch the sky and enjoy one another's close presence. Numair's breathing had already slowed, his grip on her relaxing, when she felt herself following him into sleep. Watching one last star fall she sent a wish to any god that was listening that this would be the first of many nights spent with him at her side.


End file.
